<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guía de Aguante en Época de Coronavirus by The state of dreaming (Pomme_Empoisonnee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498305">Guía de Aguante en Época de Coronavirus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming'>The state of dreaming (Pomme_Empoisonnee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Health, Manual, Medical Care, instructions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guía de aguante ante la pandemia del Coronavirus.<br/>Precaución: humor negro en dosis más altas de las recomendadas por cualquier entidad sanitaria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Disclaimer)<br/>Personajes y escenarios de ésta historia me pertenecen y no permito que sean usados parcial o totalmente sin mi consentimiento.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Coronavirus u Orthocoronavirinae es una subfamilia de un virus ARN perteneciente a la familia <em>Coronaviridae</em>. De ésta adorable familia, el Coronavirus es uno de los miembros más grandes y se les denomina «corona» por el aro de picos que tiene alrededor —la jodida pelotita—.</p><p>No está vivo, por lo que no se trata de una bacteria, sino sólo de material genético envuelto en proteínas. Sin embargo, tiene una asombrosa habilidad para multiplicarse.</p><p>Son capaces de infectar aves y mamíferos —como, ah, sí… <em>murciélagos, </em>¡pero no es su culpa, ¿de acuerdo?! No hay necesidad de arrojarse con lanzallamas sobre ellos, cofcofperúcofcof—, produciendo enfermedades respiratorias y digestivas que, en el caso del <strong>ganado,</strong> pueden resultar mortales, por lo que se le considera una de las infecciones más peligrosas que hay.</p><p>Cuando se trata del ser humano —that dude—, el coronavirus puede provocar sintomatologías que van desde el resfriado común —tan común, que todos lo conocen— hasta algunas más peliagudas, como bronquitis, neumonía y síndromes respiratorios agudos graves.</p><p>La mayoría de las personas han sido infectadas por un coronavirus en algún momento de su vida, tanto como por un rhinovirus, el patógeno más común en el humano.</p><p>Habiendo dado éste pequeño resumen acerca del bicho que nos está infectando, causando tantos líos a nivel mundial, vamos a lo que nos interesa: ¿qué hacer en épocas de coronavirus? ¿Entrar en pánico o mantener la calma? ¿Incendiarlo todo o hacernos bolita? ¡Pues vamos a ello!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Medidas de sanidad básicas</strong>
</p><p>1.- Mantenga la calma.</p><p>Como ya leyó —a menos que se haya saltado la introducción hasta encontrar éste apartado—, el coronavirus es tan común que en algún momento de nuestras vidas ya hemos padecido alguna de sus variantes.</p><p>La variedad Covid-19 no es muy fuerte y cede fácilmente ante los desinfectantes y productos de limpieza, que lo desintegran, como jabones básicos de tocador, siempre y cuando se les use adecuadamente.</p><p>No es necesario arrancarse el cabello, ni tirarse al suelo a llorar y golpearlo con los puños, así como tampoco tapear las ventanas y dejar mensajes ofensivos en las puertas de quienes laboran en el sistema de salud —no, no, Francia, tú muy mal—.</p><p>Pero, <strong>ojo</strong>, no se pase de tranquilo —ni de farol. Cofcofestampitascofcofméxicocofcof—: siga rigurosamente los siguientes pasos:</p><p>2.- Si usted tiene la posibilidad de <strong>trabajar desde casa</strong>, pues <em>trabaje desde casa</em>. Mantenga lo que se ha denominado como cuarentena o «sana distancia» —y, si la palabra o expresión le causa escalofríos, bautícela con otro nombre: vacaciones de azotea, encierro para hacer limpieza de primavera, ese tiempo en el que no contagié a nadie ni me contagiaron por seguir las indicaciones de salubridad, ¡boom, p*rro!—, sólo saliendo por necesidades —<em>verdaderamente necesarias—.</em></p><p>3.- Si usted no puede trabajar desde casa, no entre en pánico, todo está bien, no hay nada de malo en tener que salir a ganarse el pan de cada día —tampoco es necesario ser un ardido al respecto en redes sociales… sobre todo si usted no es de los que debe salir a trabajar, pero sólo quiere «despertar <em>consciencia</em> social»—, sólo <strong>siga las indicaciones de salubridad</strong> lo más rigorosamente que pueda y esas se plantean a partir del apartado número cuatro.</p><p><strong>4.- Lávese las manos </strong>constantemente <span class="u">20 segundos</span> con agua Y jabón.</p><p>Parece ridículo hacer la aclaración, pero restregarlas sólo con agua NO FUNCIONA. Lea estos dos renglones varias veces hasta que comprenda la información dada en ellos.</p><p>El coronavirus está construido a base de proteínas y <em>grasa. </em>Los jabones de manos están hechos especialmente para <em>absorber la grasa, </em>por lo que son efectivos en contra del patógeno.</p><p>¿Por qué 20 segundos? Porque es el tiempo que la espuma del jabón necesita para absorber las bacterias de sus manos y permitir que se vayan con el agua.</p><p>Talle sus pulgares y rasque la palma para lavar las uñas también.</p><p>¿Cómo sé que pasaron 20 segundos (además de, no sé, <em>contando)</em>? Cante el coro de una canción de su elección y repítalo al menos dos veces.</p><p>¿Que qué canción canto yo? Reconózcala:</p><p>
  <em>Dónde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.</em>
</p><p>Si no es fan de <em>Harry Potter</em>, ¿qué diablos le pasa?... es decir: hay múltiples opciones, según el gusto de cualquier individuo, aunque siempre se puede recurrir a las viejas confiables:</p><p>
  <em>Yo quisiera que supieras</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuánto extraño tu presencia aquí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y no puedo, no me atrevo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es que sí te veo no sé qué decir.</em>
</p><p>O:</p><p>
  <em>Mi corazón encantado vibra</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con el polvo de esperanza y magia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Del universo aquél que ambicionan todos poseer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voy a amarte para toda la vida.</em>
</p><p>Y, si no tuvo una infancia alimentada por Canal 5, cante la que mejor se sepa, pero recuerde que deben ser <strong>20 segundos.</strong></p><p>Extra: no desperdicie agua si puede evitarlo, por favor.</p><p>Si acostumbra secarse las manos con una toalla de tela, cámbiela regularmente.</p><p>5.- Si no puede lavarse las manos, use <strong>gel antibacterial</strong>. Basta con una gota en la palma de su mano. Restriéguela por toda la superficie, incluyendo el espacio entre sus dedos y no olvide sus pulgares. Rasque sus palmas para limpiar las uñas y deje secar el gel.</p><p>Si no cuenta con gel antibacterial, no se preocupe: limpiar sus manos con alcohol regular es igual de efectivo: tome un trozo de algodón, una servilleta, una toalla de papel o lo que tenga más a la mano —incluso puede vaciar un poco del líquido en la palma de su mano— y, al igual que con el gel, restriegue perfectamente bien su piel.</p><p><strong>No abuse</strong>. Los geles antibacteriales, al igual que los jabones, contienen glicerina para aliviar la resequedad que el alcohol puede producir.</p><p>Recuerde no exponerse demasiado a productos que no fueron diseñados para uso cutáneo.</p><p>Mantenga sus manos humectadas, pues la piel reseca puede provocar la proliferación del virus y también recorte sus uñas.</p><p>6.- <strong>Evite tocarse la cara.</strong></p><p>El coronavirus se contagia por medio de las <strong>mucosas, </strong><strong>no a través de la piel</strong>. Esto significa que si usted ha tocado una superficie contaminada y procede a <strong>tocarse la cara</strong> —tallándose los ojos, rascándose la nariz o tocándose la boca— el virus tendrá la oportunidad de entrar en usted.</p><p>Tampoco toque a otras personas. No salude de mano ni de beso a otros, por más parientes suyos que sean, y mantenga una <strong>distancia prudente</strong> de la demás gente, tanto por su bien como por el de otros.</p><p>7.- ¿Qué tan alejado debe estar de otros? Al menos un <strong>metro y medio</strong>.</p><p>¿Por qué? Porque cuando estornudamos o tocemos <strong>sin cubrirnos la boca y la nariz</strong>, la saliva y/o moco que expulsamos viajan con una velocidad muy alta, suficiente para impactar contra la cara de alguien con la gracia de un carro estrellándose contra un muro.</p><p>¿Cómo puede evitar hacerle semejante grosería a alguien más? Cubriéndose la boca y/o nariz con el <strong>dorso del brazo</strong>, jamás con la palma de la mano.</p><p>Si no quiere usar su brazo, puede llevar consigo pañuelos de papel o de tela. Pero sea responsable con dónde los deposita: si los deja botados en el asiento de un autobús o en la calle, usted no sólo es irresponsable, sino también un sucio grotesco.</p><p>¡Ejem!</p><p>Si usa pañuelos de tela, lávelos regularmente.</p><p>8.- Si debe salir a la calle, <strong>use cubre-bocas</strong>. No guantes, no gorros de ducha, no impermeables: cubre-bocas.</p><p>¿Debe usted entrar en pánico y asaltar todas las farmacias a la vuelta de la esquina para conseguir tantos cubre-bocas como pueda antes de que se agoten porque los demás entraron en pánico tanto como usted y, ¡oh, por Dios!, «ahora qué diablos vamos a hacer»?... <em>no.</em></p><p>Sea razonable.</p><p>Y si tiene dudas al respecto del debate sobre la eficacia de ésta técnica, puede ver vídeos como el siguiente para darse una idea: El Dilema de las Mascarillas (El Robot de Platon/YouTube).</p><p>Revise las recomendaciones dadas por la Secretaria de Salud de su país.</p><p>9.- <strong>Mantenga limpias las superficies</strong> con las que tenga contacto regularmente.</p><p>Use un paño húmedo con un poco de desinfectante para limpiar habitualmente teclados de computadoras, cursores, perillas de puertas y cualquier otra cosa que toque varias veces al día, sobre todo si las comparte con otros miembros de la familia.</p><p>Recuerde que el virus tarda más tiempo en desintegrarse por su cuenta dependiendo del material del que esté hecha la superficie en la que reposa, así como de la temperatura y la humedad.</p><p>También procure limpiar el suelo si es que sale mucho y, si tiene la oportunidad, designe un rincón pequeño en su casa para dejar ahí sus zapatos «de calle» y cámbielos por otros antes de entrar a espacios comunes.</p><p>En Japón tienen las surippa, en Rusia, las tapki, y en México, las chanclas —ah, ehm, «sandalias»—. Deles un buen uso en éstas épocas. Son cómodas —a menos que tenga que correr— y coquetas —a menos que hayan sobrevivido tres apocalipsis ya en sus pies, pero ¿qué importa? Mientras más usado, más cómodo—.</p><p>Al pisar el suelo de la calle no sólo recogemos suciedad común, sino que, sin darnos cuenta, entramos en contacto con excrementos de animales, escupitajos de otras personas —c'est la vie— y, en las peores pesadillas jamás tenidas por ésta autora, que puede dar fe y legalidad de que esto es más que cierto… condones usados —ésta autora fue a terapia mucho tiempo después de casi pisar una cosa así, es totalmente cierto—, por lo que se debe tener más que cuidado al momento de lidiar con los zapatos que usamos para salir, puesto que con ellos contaminamos nuestro hogar sin percatarnos.</p><p>Pero tampoco hay que entrar en pánico respecto a esto: se puede tener un atomizador lleno con una mezcla de agua y cloro —o incluso agua y jabón o agua y cualquier clase de desinfectante a la mano— para rociar las suelas —y, si se desea, la superficie también— cada vez que lleguemos a casa.</p><p>10.- <strong>No preste su móvil</strong> y, si lo hace, límpielo después con gel antibacterial, sobre todo si se hizo una llamada. No importa si quien lo usó es un miembro de su familia.</p><p>Igualmente, no comparta comida y MENOS use la misma cuchara que otra persona —instruya a los niños a no hacer esto—.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Recomendaciones generales</strong>
</p><p>1.- Mantenga la calma — ¿de nuevo? <em>Siempre—.</em></p><p>No es la primera crisis sanitaria por la que hemos pasado <em>éste siglo</em>. ¿Recuerda usted el 2009 en México?... bien por usted, porque yo, por más que trato, no puedo, carajo… ¡ejem!</p><p>Saldremos de esto. Fuertes y con un poco más de conocimientos sobre cómo tratar las epidemias, con suerte. Claro, siempre y cuando la sociedad actúe como debe hacerlo.</p><p>2.- <strong>No haga caso a fuentes de información sin verificar</strong>. Esto se refiere, más que nada, a publicaciones en Facebook y otras redes sociales.</p><p>¿No sabe cómo diferenciar entre publicaciones reales y alarmistas y de todas formas se pone nervioso con sólo haber leído el titular por más que no haya hecho clic en el link? —Seamos sinceros: nadie cliquea los links, sólo leemos el encabezado—. Puede ver un vídeo como éste para sentirse más tranquilo respecto a las diversas categorías de publicaciones de internet en las que se puede confiar y en las que, definitivamente, no: ¿Qué Noticias Creer? (El Robot de Platón/YouTube).</p><p>O puede visitar la página oficial de la Secretaria de Salud de su correspondiente país.</p><p>También tiene a su disposición páginas en redes sociales como <strong>VerifiCovid </strong>donde se ofrece información verificada sobre lo más relevante acerca de la pandemia en México y el mundo, dejándole saber lo que es cierto y lo que no.</p><p>Sólo haga caso a la información compartida por medios confiables —lo que posiblemente descalifica todos los días que ésta autora lleva trabajando en éste documento, pero no importa: la información verificada <strong>siempre</strong> es mejor—.</p><p>Recuerde que las grandes desgracias siempre son un evento de provecho para ratas gigantes… humanas, que usan el miedo para dominar a las masas, pero, <strong>comprenda</strong>: esto es 100% real, lo único en lo que se le pide que no crea es en los mensajes masivos que sólo buscan provocar pánico y desorden.</p><p>3.- Tenga cuidado con sus niños y sus adultos mayores.</p><p>Los niños son una fuente de contagio para las personas vulnerables, así como aquellas personas asintomáticas que siguen en contacto con otros. Lo mejor que puede hacer es <strong>mantener la distancia</strong> para prevenir los contagios.</p><p>También tenga cuidado si padece enfermedades crónicas, como diabetes, hipertensión, obesidad o enfermedades respiratorias.</p><p>No fume y manténgase al tanto de las contingencias ambientales de su ciudad, pues cualquier situación que provoque molestias respiratorias puede impactar contra la crisis actual.  </p><p>4.- <strong>No acuda a eventos masivos.</strong></p><p>¿Qué es un evento masivo en épocas de Covid-19? Uno donde haya más de cinco personas reunidas a la vez.</p><p>No malinterprete el «quédese en casa» y tampoco se haga el listillo invitando a otros a su hogar.</p><p>5.- <strong>No acapare suministros.</strong></p><p>Si quiere comprar comida, compre comida. Si quiere comprar papel de baño —hey, Alemania, EUA—, compre papel de baño. Pero no lo haga como si estuviera preparándose para el apocalipsis zombi.</p><p>Recuerde que no sólo usted está pasando un mal rato y que es posible que si acapara trescientas bolsas de papel higiénico, le esté creando un conflicto a alguien más. <strong>Sea razonable.</strong></p><p>Recientemente se ha mencionado por psicólogos que el comprar papel higiénico tiene que ver más con el «control de la situación» que con miedo a enfermarse en sí.</p><p>Ya que el papel higiénico es de lo primero que se acaba, el vernos privados de ello nos hace sentir en descontrol y de ahí viene esa necesidad de tener en suficiencia, pero esto no prevendrá los contagios, así que, por favor <strong>mantenga la calma </strong>y no se convierta en un meme de redes sociales.</p><p>Esto también se aplica a los <strong>suministros médicos</strong>: si tiene la necesidad de comprar alcohol, gel antibacterial, desinfectantes o cubre-bocas, hágalo, pero no olvide que otras personas tienen la misma necesidad que usted y que el acaparar no le sirve a nadie, ni siquiera a usted, a menos que sepa darle un <strong>buen uso</strong> a todo eso que está consumiendo.</p><p>…El cloro <span class="u">no</span> se bebe… <span class="u">menos</span> mezclado con <em>Pinol. </em>El cloro tampoco se mezcla con vinagre… ni gel antibacterial. No caiga en la tentación de repetir las malinterpretaciones que han enviado a otras personas al hospital.</p><p>Si tiene la oportunidad, verifique sus impulsos con un experto o lea las instrucciones de uso de cada producto que compre, ya que estos vienen con señalizaciones sanitarias que especifican que muchos de ellos —si no es que la mayoría— <strong>no deben ingerirse</strong>.</p><p>Extra: el vinagre no sirve para desinfectar superficies, ya que no desintegra el virus: use cloro o cualquier otro desinfectante.</p><p>6.- <strong>Ofrezca ayuda</strong> a quien lo necesite.</p><p>Si conoce a adultos mayores que no pueden salir a hacer sus compras y usted sí lo hace, ofrézcase a ayudarlos. ¿Por qué? Porque no le cuesta nada y a la otra persona sí.</p><p>La solidaridad es lo que nos saca delante de crisis como éstas.</p><p>7.- Trate de <strong>mantener la sana convivencia en casa</strong> si está haciendo la cuarentena.</p><p>No se concentre en el padecimiento de no poder salir y póngase creativo con usted mismo.</p><p>Si toda su vida ha sentido el impulso de practicar yoga, aprender a tocar un instrumento o un nuevo idioma, pero jamás ha tenido tiempo para ello, éste es el momento.</p><p>Sin embargo, no todos tenemos los mismos intereses ni distractores y cada individuo deberá encontrar el propio.</p><p>Manténgase tranquilo y trate de ver el lado positivo del encierro, por más que crea que no lo hay. Diviértase todo lo que pueda —la risa nos ayuda a mantenernos relajados y optimistas— y verá que, de ese modo, la espera será más tolerable para todos.</p><p>No se contagie de la ansiedad de otros ni contagie la suya.</p><p>Habiendo tantas personas con problemas de estrés y ansiedad en éstas épocas, es lógico pensar que algunos se sentirán más desesperados que de costumbre, sobre todo al ver su rutina alterada: si usted se siente perturbado emocionalmente, no se preocupe, porque se han puesto líneas de atención psicológica a disposición del público.</p><p>En México, el número de contacto es 55 55 33 55 33, disponible en todo el país las 24 horas del día, con atención personalizada. Éste mismo número sirve para reportar a su pareja en caso de que usted esté sufriendo maltrato intrafamiliar durante la cuarentena.</p><p>8.- <strong>Sea amable y agradecido con los cuerpos de salubridad.</strong></p><p>Usted no se da cuenta, pero ellos se están poniendo en peligro y también a sus familias para que usted esté a salvo. Y podrá decir «pero les pagan por ello» tanto como a usted le pagan por hacer su propio trabajo, pero esto no es justificación para ser descortés con ellos.</p><p>A usted no lo rehúyen en la calle por vestir de blanco, no lo bajan del Über cuando lo único que quiere hacer es llegar a casa tras un largo día de trabajo, a usted no lo amenazan con golpearlo por trabajar en el sector salud ni le ponen pintas en el auto pidiéndole que se vaya a vivir a otra parte mientras dura la contingencia. A usted no lo señalan en sus redes sociales ni se hacen llamados por las mismas para «bajarlo a empujones del metro y el autobús si es necesario» —Karla Fernanda, pasarás a la historia como una nueva especie animal—.</p><p>Sea considerado, por favor, pero, sobre todo: sea humano.</p><p>Ponga la cara de la persona que usted más ama en la de un/a doctor/a, en la de un/a enfermero/a y sea empático con ellos todo lo que pueda.</p><p>Los héroes en estos tiempos no son los gobernantes: son quienes todos los días se levantan para cumplir con su turno en un hospital y merecen ser tratados con respeto, admiración y gentileza.</p><p>9.- Lea todo lo que pueda, infórmese todo lo que pueda para que ninguna clase de información falsa pueda desestabilizarlo, pero, sobre todo, <strong>comprenda </strong>y, si no puede hacerlo, pida la ayuda de alguien más.</p><p>La desinformación genera miedo y el miedo provoca incertidumbre. La incertidumbre nos lleva a comportarnos de maneras extrañas que nunca se nos hubieran pasado por la cabeza.</p><p>Use su razón todo lo que pueda y recuerde mantenerse tranquilo para poder actuar más y mejor.</p><p>10.- Airee su casa, permitiendo que entren tanto aire como sol, pues esto impide que el virus se impregne en las superficies demasiado tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Extra: para los lectores mexicanos interesados en saber más del coronavirus, en la página oficial del IMSS se han puesto a disposición de todos cursos acerca del virus en los que podrán obtener toda la información relevante respecto a la situación por la que estamos pasando.</p><p>Recuerden que la información verás es la mejor arma en circunstancias como éstas.</p><p>Si eres un médico o una enfermera, <strong>muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo y dedicación. </strong>Tienes toda la admiración de ésta autora y las de millones de personas más. Que tus ánimos no decaigan.</p><p>Fuerza y prosperidad a todos los que hayan leído ésta guía, que hice con la mejor de las intenciones. Pero <strong>recuerden que la información obtenida por medios verificados siempre es la más apta para llevar a cabo. </strong>Visiten las páginas oficiales de sus sistemas de salud locales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Editado: 14/04/2020.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Desde hace mucho tenía la intención de escribir un «manual» o «guía» como los de Julio Cortázar, pero jamás pensé que tendría que ser en semejante contexto.<br/>Lo único que puedo decir respecto a esto es que respeten la cuarentena, por favor, sobre todo en nombre de todos aquellos que no pueden quedarse en casa, para disminuir la curva de contagios, mayormente si sus países no han  sido golpeados demasiado fuerte por todo esto todavía.<br/>Manténganse fuertes y serenos, por favor.</p><p>Todos tenemos que poner un granito de arena para contribuir a la solución de esto y éste es el mío, que espero le sirva de algo al menos a alguien.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>